


Stargazer

by sheenaisapunkrocker



Category: EXID (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheenaisapunkrocker/pseuds/sheenaisapunkrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some really cute Solji x Hyerin fluff where Hyerin wants their relationship to go public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazer

**Part 1: Stargazer, heartbreaker**

            Hyerin nervously walked into the cloud of loud music, too many people, and lots of alcohol. Junghwa felt as though she didn’t get out enough and needed a stress reliever. Little did she know, Hyerin didn’t need a stress reliever. All she needed was to stare into Solji’s eyes, it would feel as though she had fallen off the earth into the atmosphere, and she could pluck a star out of the sky like a sequin off a piece of Prussian blue fabric. She would kiss Solji’s bubblegum lips and it would like she had found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Too bad Solji wants to keep them in the closet.

            “Hyerin you came,” Junghwa screeched over the blaring bass. She was dragging a boy behind her like a puppy. “ This is Junmyeon the guy I was telling you about. Go on lovebirds I don’t want to third wheel you.” Junghwa skipped a way turning back a few times to shoot them a few winks.

            “Hi I’m Hyerin,” she shook the boy’s hand while he introduced himself back.

            “Does Junghwa always play matchmaker?” Junmyeon chuckled weakly.

            “Uh, yeah. She thinks that it’s her charm.” Hyerin started at her shoes and tried to be as nonchalant as possible.

            “Well she’s pretty good at it I think. You’re just my type.” Junmyeon snaked his hand around Hyerin’s waist and smiled at her.

            Without looking up Hyerin weakly choked out, “yeah and what exactly is your type?” She tried to shuffle out of his grip but she spotted Junghwa across the room grinning at the two of them so she allowed him to hold her waist, but now without shifting uncomfortably hoping he would get the hint. The feeling of his long fingers grazing against her side made her shiver.

            “I like cute girls,” Junmyeon continued to grin and Hyerin merely huffed out a reply. “You seem a little tense. Come on, let me get you a drink.” He pulled Hyerin towards the kitchen with him. At this point, Hyerin was just hoping she could drink herself into oblivion and wake up in Solji’s arms.

 

**Part 2: Wish you were here**

            They sat on, more like sank into, a red couch amidst the smog of sweat and bodies. Junmyeon’s denim covered thigh grazed Hyerin’s bare one. The rough material prickled her soft skin. The continuous murmur of Junmyeon’s voice made Hyerin’s head feel murky. She felt as though a thick fog covered everything around her. Her head spun violently and every breath she took felt like it was laced with a very thick substance. No longer worried about Junmyeon, she wobbled off the couch and clambered her way towards the back door. She stumbled onto the soft grass and sat cross-legged. She hunched her back and her head sunk towards the ground. After a few seconds of peaceful solitude, she felt a hand graze her back.

            “Hey are you okay?” Although she came out here to escape Junmyeon he sounded worried so Hyerin just sighed.

            “Yes, I’m fine I just felt a little sick and needed some fresh air.” She heard him shuffle next to her and turned her head slightly to see him plop down next to her.

            “The grass is a little damp and muddy.” Junmyeon was noticeably weary by this discovery.

            “Hmm. I didn’t notice.” Junmyeon turned towards her a smiled.

            “Wow. The stars are beautiful aren’t they?” Hyerin didn’t notice that he wasn’t even looking at the sky. It could have been cloudy but he would not have known. Lucky for him the sky was brimming with shining dots that lit up the world around them.

            Hyerin’s face shifted from absent to astonished at the sky that was deluged with stars. Junmyeon took this opportunity to maneuver himself closer to Hyerin and put his face closer to her. Hyerin smiled as she thought about how much Solji would love this view. She imagined Solji staring out the window at home, thinking of her. She turned her head towards Junmyeon’s so that she could excuse herself and their lips ended up just a centimeter from each other’s.

            Hyerin let out an exasperated breath of air and quickly got up. As she made her way back towards the house, she barely noticed Junmyeon’s calls for her dissipating into the air. She hurriedly ran into the house and the body heat hit her like a brick wall. She pushed past people, not paying attention to their cries of annoyance at her insolence. She pushed past someone in particular who grabbed her hand before she could get away. She tried to rip her hand out of their grip but she noticed the same familiar chubby cheeks and soft gaze. She melted into Solji’s arms.

 

**Part 3: How will I shine anymore without your atmosphere?**

            The second they made their way into an empty bedroom Hyerin collapsed onto the bed and let the hot tears stream down her face. She gasped for air and reached for Solji.

            “I can’t do this anymore I can’t do this Solji,” She put one hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs and squeezed her eyes shut to stanch the flow of tears.

            “I know, I know, I know,” Solji repeated. She cuddled Hyerin into her chest and kissed the top of her head lightly.

            Hyerin looked up and held the sides of Solji’s face. She pressed their foreheads together, “I just want to be able to call you mine. I want to be able to shout it into the universe. I want everyone to know that I’m in love with you. I love you. You’re the only thing worth getting up in the morning for, yet every day I have to pretend like I’m perfectly fine on my own. The truth is, without you I don’t know what I would do with myself.”

            By now Solji’s eyes have the glisten in them that indicates the arrival of tears. One slips from her right eye and she sniffles a little. She shifts her head upwards and connects her lips with Hyerin’s. They feel as if they are inside a world of honey, all sound is muffled and time moves at the pace of a snail.

            “That’s why I came here, because I need you too.” Solji smiles and tangled her fingers in Hyerin’s hair.

 

**Part 4: My dear stargazer, don’t disappear**

            Solji bounces off the bed, bringing Hyerin off with her. She pulls out her phone and starts fumbling with it. After a few seconds she sets the phone off the bed and puts her hands around Hyerin’s neck. The sound of Stargazer by Paloma Faith barely cuts through the noise of the party but it didn’t matter. Hyerin rests her head in the crook of Solji’s neck and they clumsily shift back and forth to the gentle beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!!!


End file.
